


As It Is

by DragonWannabe



Series: Soulmate Color AU [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe
Summary: Lin was no stranger to having a wrench thrown in her plans. Eventually, she finds closure.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Soulmate Color AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104713
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten multiple requests (for this and my other Kyalin series) to have them tell Tenzin, and I finally wrote that, but wanted to include the downfall of their relationship as well. Lin's comment in S2 really makes my brain go brrr thinking about how horribly she fucked up that island.
> 
> It would be best if you read An Addendum first, for the lore and some of the things that are mentioned in Chapter 2. Chapter 1 is immediately before An Addendum.

In hindsight, Lin should have known something was wrong on the island the moment she stepped foot on it. Typically acolytes were bustling around tending to the different flora and the temple halls would be filled with chatter as acolytes did chores around the island. When she walked up the stairs and no one was to be seen, Lin should have known.

She went to Tenzin’s study, where she always met with him. It had been too long since she’d been on the island, and Lin regretted that she wasn’t able to come out as often. This time it had been nearly four days since she was able to see him, and she missed the comfort his presence brought. She missed their quiet dinners and now that this case was solved, she should be able to spend the next few days on the island. 

Lin walked through the open doorway and stopped when she saw one of the new acolytes sitting in one of the chairs across from him. The acolyte had been chatting with him, but immediately stopped once she noticed Lin. Tenzin glanced at her. 

“Lin! I, uh, wasn’t expecting to see you today.” Tenzin said, shocked to see her there. She had called him and told him that morning that she probably wouldn’t make it, but a breakthrough had come in her case and she was able to visit. She thought he would have enjoyed the surprise. 

“The case that kept me in the city now was closed, so I should be able to come out here more the next few days.” Lin replied warmly. Tenzin didn’t respond as enthusiastically as he typically did at that news, and when Lin took a closer look at him, she noticed how dark the circles under his eyes were and how slumped his shoulders were and was concerned. 

“Are you alright, Ten? You look a little…” She trailed off, suddenly remembering their guest. Lin glanced at the interloper, noticing how young the new acolyte was. At the quiet in the room, the girl looked at Tenzin before getting up and walking out of the room. Lin retracted her shoe and tapped her foot against the ground, uneasiness filling her when the girl didn’t go very far, where she was certainly in hearing distance. 

She walked around to his desk and kissed his cheek, before sitting in the chair the girl had left. He barely acknowledged the gesture with a small smile, and he rested his elbows on the desk, hands clasped. The last time she had seen him like this, it was when he had gotten the news that his father was sick. Lin waited for him to say what was bothering him, knowing he needed to collect his thoughts.

“You know I love you, right, Lin?” Tenzin asked after a few minutes. She hated the dread that started creeping into her stomach. It was unlike him to say anything so hesitantly. They had said _I love you_ many times since the start of their relationship, the awkwardness fading away in their teens. Even if Lin didn’t say it quite as often, she felt assured Tenzin knew how she felt. They’d been together twenty years, he _had_ to know. 

“Of course I do, Ten.” Lin reassured him, “I love you too, you know that.”

The words failed to soothe him like they normally did, and barely brought a hint of joy to his face. Her brow furrowed, trying to recall if something he had mentioned on the phone the past few days would still be affecting him like this. If something had gone seriously wrong, he would have mentioned it and she would have done _something_ to be here sooner. 

“Lin, I—“ He stopped and ran his hand over his bearded chin. “We should go on a walk around the island.” 

Lin nodded, standing. It was easier to talk about their feelings, something he was always better at than her, when they were walking along one of the many paths that meandered around the island. He followed suit, and when they walked out into the hallway, Lin didn’t miss the flash of yellow when the girl darted around the corner.

She had to be the reason he wasn’t comfortable speaking in his office. If she was the problem, the reason he was so withdrawn, Lin would suggest a transfer to one of the other temples, so he wouldn’t have to face her nearly as often. They walked a few minutes down their favorite path, the one Lin had made as a child and maintained since then, to take the two of them to one of the overhangs to watch the city.

When they finally made it to the cliff, Lin sat on the ground, gently tugging his hand so he followed suit. After a little resistance, he finally sat on the ground, but the distance between them was becoming more difficult to close with each passing minute.

“Hey, Ten, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” Anxiety filled her, “No one in your family is sick, are they?”

“No! No, they’re all fine. Mom wanted me to send her best regards to you, the letter came yesterday.” Tenzin hastily reassured her. “No, the problem is with me.”

Rarely did Tenzin ever voice doubts like this, and Lin had always admired her partner’s confidence and determination. 

“Then what’s the issue?” she asked, clearly hearing the concern and worry in her voice. Her face had to be showing the same thing. Tenzin looked away from her.

He said nothing for what felt like an eternity, the question hanging between them. He stared at the sky, watching the clouds change shapes. 

“I can see them, Lin, I’m so sorry.” His voice cracked with his apology. She was confused. He could see _what_? “I like the yellow on your badge.”

She stopped breathing, and felt her eyes burn. He didn’t mean what she thought, he couldn’t. “What?” she croaked, asking for a clarification she was pretty sure she didn’t want. This kind of thing didn’t _happen_ , not outside of bad novels.

“I started seeing them three days ago, with one of the new acolytes.” He explained quietly, barely looking at her as he ripped out her heart.

She had been right; she didn’t want the clarification. 

“This isn’t funny.” She said angrily, at a loss for words, “Did someone put you up to this?”

He had to know it wasn’t a funny joke, even if his sense of humor had always been a little weird. He looked at her sadly, but didn’t say anything.

“You don’t, you don’t mean this.” Lin babbled, “You just said… Tenzin, we’re soulmates. It’s a delayed response. I can see them and your mom said you were colorblind which is why we, we—“ Lin couldn’t finish the sentence, a loud groan echoing as part of the nearby cliff gave out and fell into the ocean. She blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision as she jumped to her feet, scrubbing at her eyes. 

He stood up to match and looked at her levely, “She saw them too, at the same time. And I can’t see red or green. When we were kids, they didn’t know about the different types of colorblindness.” 

“You’re _my soulmate_. Doesn't that matter? We’ve been soulmates for thirty five years and you want to throw it away for some girl you just met? You don’t even know her!” Lin argued, unwilling to just give up. The girl had tricked him. He was _hers_. 

“I might be _your_ soulmate, but you’re not _mine_.” Tenzin said quietly, and the gentleness in his voice caused another loud fissure on the cliff, followed by another splash. 

“You want me to believe that your soulmate is half our age. You’re throwing me away for someone half our age, Tenzin!” she yelled. Large age gaps were not common, but the largest she had ever heard of was seven years, not over a decade. 

“I’m not throwing you away, Lin.” He tried to placate her. “You deserved to know the truth, and I’m not going to stop caring about you and you can—“

“I can what? Pine after you while you fall in love with a child?” She sneered, revolted at the idea of watching him fall in love with someone else, as he replaced her like she had never mattered. Perhaps she hadn’t, really, if she was never his soulmate.

“You know that’s not what I was suggesting. I know I’m both of your soulmates, and if you wanted to—“ his faux calm tone grated her nerves, especially at the suggestion that Lin stay around as some third wheel who had to beg for scraps.

She cut him off. “If you want to keep your bald head attached to your shoulders, shut up. I don’t _need_ your pity and I absolutely do not want to be part of a harem.” Lin finished, disgusted. She turned back and stalked down the path, each step causing new rocks to jut out from the ground as she tried to calm herself. 

“That’s not what I was—.” He stopped, sighed, then restarted, “Lin, wait.” Lin felt a familiar hand grab her shoulder, and where it had once provided comfort, now it was a reminder of what she had ripped from her moments before, and it felt more like a chain holding her down. She jerked out from under his grip, and her next steps destroyed the path behind her. She heard Tenzin grunt, and then he materialized in front of her, blocking her path. 

“What do you want, Tenzin?” she gritted out, shouldering past him.

“I would like it if, if we could all stay friends.” He said delicately as he followed her. 

Lin saw red as she whirled to face him, “ _You_ are the one leaving _me_. You don’t get to make demands after _you_ decided that you wanted to be with a child instead. I’m going home.” she spat. 

They finally made it back to the temple, and Lin destroyed the entrance to their path, reducing the once pristine, smooth walkway to a heap of boulders and other rubble. She knew it would be best if she just left the island, he could toss her things or mail them back.

She glanced at the temple and saw the girl from before. She gritted her teeth and turned away, determined not to make even more of a fool of herself. She felt the girl rush down the stairs, and risked a glance back as the girl stared at Tenzin with open adoration. She swallowed and looked away. 

“Are you alright? She didn’t hurt you, did she?” she whispered, and it was only chance that Lin was able to hear the words. 

Had Tenzin been so unhappy, so disgusted being in a relationship with Lin, that he complained to this girl he barely knew about her temper? To the degree that she felt like Lin would _hurt_ him? Lin stopped and turned around again, stiff. 

Tenzin was murmuring something to the girl, and he had the good sense to pitch his voice low enough she couldn’t hear. The girl glared at Lin the entire time, and Lin encased her legs in earth, up to her knees. 

She looked shocked, and Lin felt a streak of satisfaction fill her as she tried to move. She stalked towards the two of them. 

“You are _lucky_ I am not arresting you for interfering in an established soulmate pair, and you would do to watch your mouth.” Lin snarled, grabbing the shorter woman’s chin, and forcing her to look her in the eyes. “Do you have a name besides homewrecker?”

“Lin!” Tenzin admonished and part of Lin soured at threatening a child, but it was largely overshadowed by the anger at being usurped and cast aside like garbage. The law she had mentioned was rarely, if ever, enforced, but she would make an exception in a heartbeat for this if this girl tried to push her luck.

“Shut it, Tenzin. Name.” Lin squeezed her chin and the girl met her eyes squarely, and Lin had to give her credit for bravery. Not many people, especially not non-benders, were brave enough to make her this mad and then face the consequences.

“Pema.” She said. Lin looked to see if there was any fear on her face, and if there was, it was well hidden. 

“Well, _Pema_ , if I ever catch you doing a single thing wrong, rest assured I will have you prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. I do not tolerate criminals in my city. Am I clear?” The girl nodded and Lin let go of her chin before turning to Tenzin once more. He recoiled a bit at the look on her face.

“If you are going to go through with this, do not expect anything from me outside of our jobs ever again. You have—“ Lin faltered, “You had no right to do this.”

She could feel her eyes filling with tears again, now that her anger was being replaced with desolation, that she faced with being unwanted once again, by the one person on the planet who was supposed to want her forever. She swallowed.

“I wasn’t lying earlier. I still—“ Tenzin started, and a sharp crack reverberated around the island, the marble steps of the temple splitting in half, while the ground around them shook and fractured. Lin tried to get her bending under control, but she felt sliced open as he told he loved her, but never enough to choose her first, that she was only ever a placeholder for this girl. He stopped at the first noise and watched in horror at the rest of the destruction. “Lin, this is—“

 _Ridiculous. Pathetic. Shameful. Unbecoming._ Lin didn’t need him to finish his sentence. “Call someone to fix it. This place,” she waved her hand around, “Is no longer my problem.”

She turned on her heel, trying not to level the island with each step and finding it more and more difficult to do so. “Hey! You need to let me go!” the girl, Pema, shrieked indignantly after her. 

“Figure it out yourself.” she yelled back as she stalked down to the dock. Tenzin could get her out of it, it wasn’t like it was rock, just packed earth. A good gust of air or a trowel would do it. The ferryman wisely said nothing as he started back towards the mainland, having watched her destruction from the boat.

She would call one of the earthbending construction contractors she knew in the morning and send them out to fix it, with explicit instructions to leave the destroyed path alone. All of the other damage had been accidental, and despite what she said, she knew the guilt would eat at her for damaging Aang’s island without making any attempt to fix it. Certainly she wasn’t in the mood to fix it personally, but there was no reason she couldn’t hire someone else to do it. She scrubbed her face hard, ignoring the sudden hitching in her lungs, the shudders that went through her.

Everyone would think it was fitting, that she was Unrequited. It was a miracle she had a soulmate, let alone someone who would want her back. She had a temper, worked too much, and could be bristly at the best of times. Lin had heard the comments others had made about her proclivities, how Tenzin had to be disappointed with her for being so unlike an air acolyte. 

She sniffled, trying to pretend that she couldn’t feel the tears tracking down her cheeks and blurring her vision. 

Lin thought about returning to her apartment, but felt even more lonely at the idea of finding his things there. No, she could go to the station and shut her office door and work until she was properly tired. At least that way she wouldn’t fail the city, not like she failed at this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually telling Tenzin.

After sacrificing her bending for the sake of their family, Pema was more willing to tolerate Lin than ever, going so far as to have a standing invitation to dinner, provided Lin gave them a couple hours warning.

Lin had never taken them up on the offer in the five years since then. Occasionally when she had to visit the island for business, Pema offered her a snack, which Lin always accepted with a bit of awkwardness. They were usually tasty and Lin ignored the feeling in her chest they inspired. She also tried not to bristle at the idea that she was being fed children’s snacks. 

It was about intentions, and for the first time since they had met, Lin was neutral and Pema was friendly towards her and it would have to be enough. Lin knew she wasn’t really welcome, and they were just feeling grateful for her sacrifice. That it continued for half a decade was odd, but Lin had seen odder. 

She knew awkward conversations were best soothed by food, and the conversation with Bumi had gone so well because it was Bumi and because Kya had made dinner. Telling Tenzin was a much bigger hurdle, one made worse by the way Lin reacted to Pema, when she apparently had no right to, and the fact it was Tenzin’s sister. Their entire family couldn’t fit into her apartment, and she couldn’t exclude their children, so Kya told him she was bringing a guest for dinner. 

Both of them were excited for Kya to bring her girlfriend to the island, and all Lin hoped was that they would keep that enthusiasm when she turned out to be the mystery invite. Nerves built in her stomach, concerned that she would be the reason the relationship between the siblings soured. 

She was dressed casually, determined to do this correctly. She hid metal up her sleeves in case they ran into trouble, but if she wore her uniform, they might think it was a work visit, something Lin wanted to avoid. Kya wore her usual tunic and leggings, and Lin sat next to her on the ferry ride to the island, thighs pressed against each other. She wasn’t wringing her hands, but it was a near thing — the anxiety building in her making her want to move. 

Finally the boat docked, a bit quicker than usual, and Kya winked at Lin. They walked side by side up to the main dining hall, which had a separate room for his family. It was one Lin used to frequent more than half the week before suddenly becoming intimately acquainted with her own kitchen. 

“Aunt Kya’s here!” Ikki yelled, “And she brought Lin!”

She grimaced a little at the familiarity in Ikki’s tone, but pushed away the rest of her discomfort. His kids were finally comfortable enough with her to stop calling her the Chief, even if she preferred the title in most circumstances. It was better they weren’t scared of her. 

Pema poked her head out of the dining room, “Oh! Lin, I wasn’t expecting to see you today. Can you two help me move the rest of the stuff into the dining room? Some of the dishes are too heavy for Rohan and I sent the rest of them to go find Tenzin and Bumi.”

Both women nodded, following Pema back into the kitchen, and carefully moved the steaming pots to the other room, where the kids, Tenzin, Bumi and Kai were all seated. Bumi raised an eyebrow and grinned at the two of them when they sat down across from him. Lin applauded the restraint she showed at not glaring at him, and settled for a frown.

They started with the prayer Lin remembered from the many years she called the island home. Her recent spirit experience made her more aware of the effects they had around them, and she gave a more heartfelt contribution than she ever had before. After Pema had shown up in her life, Lin had scorned the spirits, but now knowing it was a misunderstanding on their end cooled her ire. 

The children chattered amongst themselves, while the rest of them ate. Meelo and Ikki argued over who was capable of gliding faster, while Jinora was telling her mother and Kya about one of the ruins she and Kai had visited in the Fire Nation the previous week. The four of them were having an animated conversation and Lin enjoyed the camaraderie that she had become unaccustomed to. She had forgotten the amount of noise a family dinner could generate. 

“So, Kya, it’s been a while since you’ve eaten dinner here. I thought you were bringing your girlfriend. Could she not come? Not that we’re not happy to see you, Lin; it’s been a while since you came here on a social visit.” Tenzin asked as the meal wound down. 

Lin raised an eyebrow, glazing at the others around her. Bumi watched with a gleeful look on his face. Pema looked at her husband, confused. Lin had thought it was obvious and he elected not to mention it, as Pema had given her more than one knowing look when Kya was telling the younger woman about her exploits at the hospital and in the city.

“I did.” Kya responded. Lin felt the nerves that had abated flare again. It took another moment before it clicked in his mind, the shock plain to see on his face. He glanced between their faces, seeing the determination on both of them.

“You two are … together?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“Yes.” Lin answered. It was going better than she had hoped, expecting Tenzin’s first words to be more of an accusation. He hadn’t stopped staring at them, and his brows furrowed. Pema was watching her husband, and Bumi was grinning at them encouragingly.

“But you two aren’t soulmates. Kya, don’t you want to wait until you find yours?” He still didn’t sound angry.

“I did. Turns out I was black and white colorblind, uh, since I was three.” Kya explained, “We went to the spirit world a couple weeks ago, and met Yanzu. She, she gave me colors and confirmed what Lin and I had already suspected.” Kya finished, smiling, and Lin held her hand under the table. 

Tenzin’s mouth hung open, and the children were all watching with various expressions. Both girls had their hands clasped in front of them, happiness clear on their face. Rohan was still confused, which made sense to Lin as he was only about six. Meelo had a disgusted sneer on his face that reminded Lin of the boys she went to school with finding out about her and Tenzin. Pema looked startled, and before her eyes the brunette’s expression morphed into one of happiness.

“We were never each other’s, Tenzin. It was a mistake. Spirit confirmed.” Lin said, a small smile of regret on her face.

“You are soulmates. And a spirit gave you colors a couple weeks ago. And you’re just telling us.” Tenzin paused heavily between each declaration. 

“We’re telling you now, aren’t we?” Lin retorted, the nervousness she felt making her response a bit more sharp than she had intended, and she winced.

“I’m happy for you, Lin, you must know I didn’t want that life for you.” He said emphatically, “But why did you wait so long to tell us? How long have you been seeing each other?”

The rock in her stomach shrunk at his offered acceptance. She didn’t care about Tenzin’s reaction, if he was allowed to marry someone else, there was no reason she shouldn’t be allowed to date, but had been worried a great deal about how he would react that it was Kya she was with. Moreover, her relationship with Tenzin had been destroyed once already, and Lin could handle that happening again, even if she resented the idea of the same thing happening to Kya. 

“A year, more or less.” Lin replied.

“We reconnected when I was working in the field hospitals and…” Kya added, waving her hand.

He didn’t reply for a minute, and Pema interjected, “Well, I’m so happy for you two! Do you have any plans to get married?”

“No!” Both of them responded emphatically at the same time, causing Pema to giggle. 

“Wait, does this mean we get to call you Aunt Lin if you and Aunt Kya are together?” Ikki asked. Bumi guffawed at the rejection on Lin’s face.

“No.” She supposed she couldn’t expect them to call her chief if she was technically family, since most people resented that dynamic, according to Su. “Just Lin is fine.”

“Okay, Just Lin, does this—“ Bumi ducked at the spoon that flew towards his face, “Hey! I wanted to know if you’ll be coming to dinner more often, no need to bend a spoon at me.” Kya started laughing, and Lin couldn’t bring herself to regret the childish action. 

“I’ll try.” she offered, which was more than Lin had ever been willing to do in the past. 

“I understand just this once, but please refrain from throwing things at Bumi until you’re outside for the future. The boys have already destroyed some walls around here doing that.” Pema winked at Lin, who promised to abide by the rules. 

Kya and Jinora started speaking animatedly about Yanzu and how the deer-like spirit had given her colors when Tenzin asked, “Lin? Can I speak to you alone?” 

Kya squeezed her hand before letting go, and Lin followed Tenzin out of the room and towards his office. 

When they settled inside, she waited for him to go first. He kept opening his mouth as if to speak, only for him to close it once more. After a couple minutes she asked impatiently, “What did you want to talk about?”

She didn’t like that he didn’t want to say it in front of the rest of his family. “Why didn’t you tell me, before now? It’s been a _year_.”

It wasn’t what she was expecting, anticipating more of an accusation. “I don’t owe you anything about my personal life.” Lin said cooly. 

“You thought I was your soulmate, and didn’t want to tell me you were dating my sister?” He asked. 

“What does it matter, Tenzin?” Lin responded irritated, crossing her arms and leaning back. 

“Because I didn’t want to see you alone! I heard the horrible things people said about us for years,” Lin swallowed, remembering how many of the jabs at her also mentioned him, “And I never wanted you to go through that alone. I never stopped caring about you, Lin. It was just different!”

Knowing now how different it felt to love Kya instead of Tenzin, she couldn’t blame him for how quickly he ended things back then. She knew his feelings could not have ended overnight, just that they had transformed and had been overshadowed by the love he felt for Pema. At the time she had felt like discarded trash, not worth keeping around. 

“I wasn’t alone that entire time. I didn’t think you—“ She stopped and restarted, “I didn’t want you to know, because most Unrequiteds are shamed for moving on. I didn’t think you’d want to be asked about it, so I stayed discrete.”

Tenzin rubbed his face with his hands, “Was it a surprise, when you went to the spirit world and found out?”

“No. We had suspected for months at that point.”

“And you still didn’t want to tell us?” he asked again, and Lin was tired of his whining. 

She snapped, “Who the fuck would have believed us? This is straight from some shitty tragic romance novel. You would have thought the two of us were desperate and lonely if that spirit never said anything. Even the two of us were hesitant to believe it, and I could feel how much _more_ it was than you and I.”

Bumi had believed them, because he also hadn’t seen colors and had to assume something similar went wrong with him. He was also more open to new ideas than anyone else Lin knew. 

Tenzin recoiled at her outburst, before slumping. “You’re, you’re not wrong.”

“I know.” she replied matter of factly. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about this for months, when both of them had been sure. 

“I am ecstatic for you, Lin. I really am. I just wish we hadn’t wasted so much time.” Tenzin looked earnest, and Lin was aware how poor of a liar the man was. He was telling the truth, and she was relieved she hadn’t damaged his and Kya’s relationship. 

“You can’t change the past.” She tried not to think about it often, knowing it would just put her in a mood. 

He quirked his lips, “Now that you and Kya are soulmates, does this mean you’ll finally admit destroying the cliff and the path was overkill?”

“Absolutely not.” she responded immediately. She still didn’t really regret her actions that day, having thought Tenzin could have done a better job of breaking up with her, only lamenting how Aang would have felt seeing it. 

“Lin, don’t be so stubborn.” he chided. 

“I can go do it again if you’d like. I bet I’m even better at it the second time.” Lin offered, pleased at the sudden distaste on his face. 

“That’s not necessary.”

“I didn’t think so. Let’s go back to the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about this more with me, you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @lilyliv3rs. I love talking about soulmate AUs, Kyalin, and TLOK in general.


End file.
